


哺

by boli_hh



Series: 腻 [1]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *ABO设定*哺乳期车*雷者慎入





	哺

小必密出生以后，李赫宰明显觉得自己失宠了。孩子特别黏李东海，天天要抱，一放下就哭。李东海自然是高兴的不得了，宠溺的天天抱着不撒手。  
李赫宰只能委屈巴巴的缩在旁边看着，羡慕的不行，他也想要东海抱抱。可是不敢说，怕说完被揍。  
不过他的机会很快就来了。

小必密饭量特别小，吃奶经常吃几口就饱了，再怎么哄着都不肯吃。这可就苦了李东海，奶水涨的胸都疼的厉害，经常有过剩的乳汁溢出蹭在衣服上。  
把孩子哄睡着了以后他侧趴着身子躺在床上，最近胸前越来越涨，今早李赫宰就逗了他一下，奶水就从乳头溢出来了，害得他不得不又换了身衣服。

李东海挺起胸往床上磨蹭，敏感的乳头挺立着来回蹭着床单。胸前酥麻的感觉缓解了不少胀痛，他又使劲的磨蹭，夹着被子来回的扭曲身体。

不够  
这还不够

他偏过头去听浴室的动静，趁着人在洗澡把手放在涨大的胸上揉捏，手指夹着乳头轻轻的挤压缓解胀痛感。  
脑海里想起以前李赫宰趴在他身上吸他的乳头的场景，李东海有些难耐的动了动身子，嘴里也断断续续的喘息。  
“嗯…嗯……赫……” 

“叫我干嘛？是不是想我了…”李赫宰不知道什么时候从背后拥上来，凑在他耳边低声的问。  
李东海被吓了一跳，慌忙的挪开手被李赫宰一把握住放回去，带着他的手轻轻的揉捏松软肿胀的胸部。  
“难受了是不是，小必密吃的太少了。”

说到孩子李东海来了精神，也忘了自己的处境一脸忧愁“就是啊，吃的太少了，是不是身体不好咱们不知道，我看明天带她去趟医院吧。我听说有家…”

李赫宰堵住他喋喋不休的嘴，放在胸上的手稍稍加重了些力度，乳头立刻变湿湿的，有乳汁分泌出来。他变本加厉的揉搓，舌头伸进李东海嘴里轻舔着敏感的上颚。

“你还有心思担心孩子…看来我得努力了”

他顺着人的下巴吻到脖子，咬着小巧的喉结反复舔舐，手上夹着乳头向外挤着奶水。李东海顾及着旁边睡觉的孩子不敢出声，抬手捂住自己的嘴发出急切的喘息，一手拍着李赫宰让他别闹。  
李赫宰抬头看了看睡得正香的宝宝，一把抱起李东海去客房。  
一关上门李东海就炸了毛“李赫宰！孩子怎么能自己待在屋！万一出事了怎么办！”

李赫宰好声好气的哄着他“咱孩子聪明着呢，再说咱俩办事她跟着凑什么热闹啊。”说着又委屈巴巴的把头埋在他颈窝里撒娇“你最近都不理我了，还凶我，有了孩子就忘了我…”

李东海抱着自家像只大型犬一样撒娇的Alpha无奈，没听说Alpha还有什么omega产后抑郁症啊。不过李赫宰的示弱他很受用，默许了接下来的行为。  
李赫宰低头亲亲他涨大的胸，李东海有些不安的推了推人，他大概猜到李赫宰想干嘛了…  
果然不出他所料，李赫宰含上他的乳头像孩子吃奶一样吸他的乳汁，一手还附在胸上来回的揉捏，舌尖一挑一挑的逗着乳尖。

“啊！……赫宰…不行……”  
胸前涨涨的发热，本来是给孩子哺乳用的奶水被李赫宰一股股的吸走，另一边被冷落的乳头也期待的分泌出液体。积压在胸前的奶水终于得到了释放，李东海舒服的挺起胸往人嘴里送，一手插入李赫宰发间轻轻的摩挲，另一只手在被冷落的一边学着人的动作挤压乳头。

“舒服吗？”李赫宰抬起头亲了亲他的脸，李东海脸红红的，一巴掌把他的头按在另一边“少说话多干活行不行…”

“不要！要是你叫活的话我就多干”  
李赫宰咬了咬乳尖，低下去吸了口奶水含在嘴里，然后强硬的撬开李东海的嘴喂进去。

“尝尝，跟你一样甜甜的。”

 

李东海被迫的张开嘴喝下去，他简直脸红的要滴出血了，喝自己的母乳这种事，太羞耻了。不过李赫宰这么一折腾确实没有之前难受了，之前涨的鼓起来的胸部也平了些。李赫宰意犹未尽的凑过去舔了舔，顺着一路吻下去，把一串串的吻痕留在上面。  
他来到腹部，那里有一个刀口的疤痕，虽然已经恢复的很好但凑近了还是能看得清。  
他们的小必密啊，就是从这里出来的，李赫宰温柔的舔过疤痕，又虔诚的在上面亲了亲。

李东海有些敏感的动了动腰，他的性器已经抬起了头，后穴也期待的收缩。必密出生后每天手忙脚乱的照顾孩子，他俩也好一阵子没亲密过了。  
李赫宰的手在他的下身抚摸，细细密密的吻落在了大腿内侧的嫩肉上，隐蔽可见的洞口缩了缩，吐出情液打湿身下的床单。

李赫宰坏心眼的弹了弹他翘起的分身“这么想我啊，你前边后边都馋的流水了。”  
还不等李东海反应又补上一句“哦，上面也在流水，我们刚刚还一起喝了。”

李东海恨不得找个地缝钻进去，都有孩子了这人说话还是没边的逗他。李赫宰一看他害羞更得意了，把沾着体液的手指塞进他嘴里，两根手指绞着舌头逗弄，口水顺着闭不上的嘴角流下来，李东海含含糊糊的求他别玩了。  
这才满意的收回手指，Alpha的恶趣味一览无余，用自己的分身顶着人的臀缝蹭，小穴被激的一张一合的吐出体液，把分身淋的湿淋淋的。

李东海急了，拉着他的脖子把人摁下来“你上不上，不上你给我滚下床我自己来。”

李赫宰一点也不生气，他拉着李东海手放在一片黏腻的下体“那东海给我表演一下自己来”  
李东海快速的收回手不肯吱声，李赫宰强硬的拉着他手把手指塞进洞口，拽着手腕使劲的往里撞，顶在敏感点上。

“啊……嗯…放开我…呃……我想要你……”

“你这不是挺舒服的嘛”李赫宰拉着他快速进出，模仿交欢的节奏深入浅出。手指并没有缓解体内传出的空虚，反而更让他难受，从身后的小穴里溢出大量的液体。  
李东海急得眼泪都落下来，胡乱的求他“哥哥…呃…我想要你…只要你呜……”

这才对，李赫宰满意极了。拽出他的手握在手里，紧接着就换上自己的那根直挺挺的冲进去，准确的撞在内腔的入口上。

“啊………！”李东海被他猛的顶的往前冲了一下，又把掐住腰拽回去。李赫宰把着他的手紧紧的握住腰，胯下片刻没停的开始律动，一下一下的朝着生殖腔里撞。

“不…不行…嗯…呃……你轻点…”

他感觉自己快被撞散架了，李赫宰的动作又凶又狠。  
整根的抽出去抵在洞口，要进不进的顶了顶，在小穴着急的收紧时又一口气的顶开直接撞进最里边。内腔的小口被人一下一下的顶开，露出了里面最柔软销魂的地方。  
李赫宰半点都没犹豫，变化了角度把自己送进内腔。两个人同时发出满足的叹息，内腔里柔软又温热，像一波波的温水涌过来包裹住李赫宰一样。他完全失去了理智，只知道跟着本能的指引去狠狠的贯穿身下的人。  
李东海被顶进内腔作乱的性器做的说不出话，太舒服了。强烈的快感爬上大脑，他无意识的抓着床单，微张的唇齿间发出一串急促娇媚的呻吟，声音婉转的十分好听。

他哆嗦着抱紧李赫宰，在人耳边喘息着，他们已经许久没有过这样酣畅淋漓的性爱。贪恋的摸着彼此的身体，肉体拍打的声音中掺杂着他们亲吻的声音。  
李赫宰把人固定在自己身下狠命的撞，李东海失神的表情，潮红着的脸，难耐的扬起头时漂亮的弧线。  
他俯下身子张嘴咬住硬挺的茱萸，嗦着乳尖舔弄，舌尖绕着乳晕画圈。哺乳期的omega胸部饱满，他尽可能的张大嘴含住，顺着嘴角和李东海的身体流下了没来得及咽下的奶水。

李东海的呻吟声突然变了调，还没碰触过的前端紧接着就射出来，暧昧的液体喷的两个人身上到处都是。李赫宰把他抱起来，性器在体内变了角度进的更深，李东海一下子就软了身子。

“舔干净，宝宝想要吗，舔干净我就动。”

李东海乖乖的听着他的话，把自己射在李赫宰身上的精液舔走，做完以后讨好的捧着人的脸亲亲。李赫宰回吻住他，手臂环着他的腰开始有节奏的顶弄。  
在反复撞击了几十次后，他突然抱着李东海站起身，失去了支撑人只能紧紧的缠着他，后穴紧张的咬着他不松口，把李赫宰舒服的喘息声变粗“嗬…咬的真紧…”

“赫…你动一动……”  
李东海挂着泪珠面色潮红，大腿盘着人的腰，脚跟在李赫宰的腰窝上磨蹭，手攀着他的脖子挂在身上。  
见李赫宰不为所动，他眨巴眨巴眼睛想了想，撅起嘴去亲人，一边亲一边用力绞紧后穴。

“赫哥哥…”

“我想要你…”

小奶音混着沙哑的情欲好听极了，李赫宰奖励的回吻他，把他抵在墙上掰着大腿冲刺。  
他把自己抽到洞口，然后用力挺腰撞进内腔。速度极快的反复顶弄，一边律动一边凑到李东海耳边低声的说着什么。  
李东海听完眼泪掉的更凶了，他下身乱糟糟的，大量的液体从体内流出来，被李赫宰猛烈的动作带出沾在下身。

李赫宰突然停下了动作，轻轻的顶着胯戳弄，小声的说话“你听………”

李东海糊着眼泪睁开眼，他以为是必密有什么动静，结果随着李赫宰的抽插，下身传来一阵阵的水声和肉体拍打的声音。  
他瞬间害羞的低头，额头抵着人的肩膀不肯出声。李赫宰还在不停的逗他“我们宝宝是水做的呀…”

“不许憋着，叫出来，我最喜欢你的声音了。”

李赫宰说着加重了身下的动作，硕大的前端在人的身体里四处作乱。李东海甚至觉得体内不停运动着的那根快要顶到他的胃里了，被撞得七荤八素连腿都夹不住人。

“呃…不要了不要了……嗯…不行……”

“再给哥哥生个孩子吧，好不好？”

李东海被肏的听不清人在讲什么，大脑一片空白只剩下快感，没有一丝理性压抑，他带着哭腔呻吟，哭的满脸都是泪。胡乱的摸李赫宰的身体让他别顶了，可身后把人咬的紧紧的，挺起胸去来回的蹭人。

“啊……上面…疼……呜哥哥…你碰碰它…”

李赫宰闻言把他放在床上，边动边俯下身去咬他的乳头，他嘴一裹住乳头里面就有乳汁流出来。他得令的嗦着乳头吸奶，埋在内腔的性器加快速度。  
上下其手的动作让李东海哭的更厉害了，胸前酥酥麻麻的，内腔被李赫宰占的满满的。爽的他什么理智羞耻的都丢到九霄云外，大腿夹着李赫宰的腰想让他进的更深，一手环着李赫宰的头一只手附上另一边揉着胸，有多余的液体从乳头里被挤出来，顺着身体的曲线流下去。

李东海现在一团糟，脸上挂着泪珠，身上沾满了精液和奶水，他身下还含着李赫宰疯狂进出的分身，人的头埋在胸前吃他过剩的母乳。喘息的声音放大，肠壁不规律的收缩。  
“啊……我要射了…嗯…快点……”

李赫宰一手摸下去握着他的分身套弄，从内腔传出的快感快盖过要射精的快感，双重刺激下李东海感觉自己要被逼疯了。  
他左右摆着头想逃离这种快感，可李赫宰充耳不闻，只吻走他的眼泪继续埋头在胸前。

“啊……我要…嗯……啊要到了要到了！”李东海后穴绞紧，浑身的肌肉绷紧，要射出的前一秒李赫宰堵住马眼拦下了他。

“唔……一起…别急…”  
李赫宰速度极快，李东海甚至错觉他们交合的地方快磨出火花。他紧抓着李赫宰的手臂求他放开自己，身体内处像是痉挛了一样，内腔和甬道都不受控制的缠着人进出的性器。  
在又一波的快速抽插后，体内一波波热浪浇在性器的头部，李赫宰又咬着牙撞了几下射出来，同时松开了箍住李东海的手。

体内高潮的感觉太强烈，李东海哆嗦着射完以后下身还在止不住的抽动。李赫宰退出来安抚的抚摸他的身体，也不嫌弃他眼泪口水的流了一脸，轻柔的吻连续着落在脸上。  
李东海好一阵子才缓过来，他们俩都乱七八糟的，身上黏糊糊的沾着不知名的液体，他嫌弃的抹了一把，然后踹了踹李赫宰抱自己去洗澡。  
刚刚在床上欺负他可起劲的李赫宰这会乖乖的听话，让干什么就干什么，任劳任怨。

 

他俩才洗完澡出来就听见卧室里响亮的哭声，是必密饿了。李东海叹口气撑着乏倦的身子抱着她喂奶，李赫宰在一旁有些羡慕，他也爬过去撅着屁股咬上另一边的乳头。

“嗯……”

“大孩子”可比小孩子会吸，李东海猝不及防的低吟，又顾及着孩子赶紧收了声，他两个手托着孩子没法收拾李赫宰，只好瞪着李赫宰警告。  
这时，躺在他臂弯里专注吃奶的必密突然伸出小脚丫一脚蹬在李赫宰脸上，把李赫宰踹得身子一歪倒在一旁。  
李东海噗嗤的笑出声，必密啊果然是帮着他了。  
李赫宰缩在一边独自委屈，omega不疼孩子不爱的，我可真惨。

 

李东海把孩子哄睡着后小心翼翼的放到婴儿床里，原地转身朝李赫宰伸出双手，嘴角上扬的弧度十分熟悉“赫！抱抱！”  
李赫宰一愣，赶紧下床快步走过去把他抱起来。李东海手脚并用缠着他，下巴放在他肩膀上枕着。李赫宰就像以前一样托着人满家里溜达，一会去落地窗前看看夜景一会溜达到工作室里拨两下琴弦。

“我沉不沉呀？”  
“不沉，太轻了。”李赫宰说着还掂了掂他，逗得李东海笑了好几声，抱着人脖子的手又紧了紧。

“我困了…”  
“睡吧，我抱着你呢。”  
李东海趴在他的肩头就睡着了，李赫宰继续托着人晃晃悠悠的走。  
以后也要一直一起走，走到生命的终点。

 

虽然我是必密的爸爸，但在你这里我还是你的宝宝吖  
要一直宠我哦

会的

 

 

 

by：玻璃少女


End file.
